Could I Have This Dance?
by Safaia Bara
Summary: This ficlet is dedicated to my wonderful parents who have stayed together through thick and thin for 25 years! HAPPY SILVER ANNIVERSARY! AH


Hi all! Okay, so this O/S is dedicated to my loving parents who have supported me in everything I do. Thank you for everything! I love you both so much!!! This was the song they danced to on their wedding day.

**Happy 25th Anniversary.**

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. The characters and story are the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Nor do I own the song, "Could I have this dance" by Anne Murphy.

* * *

**Could I Have This Dance**

_I'll always remember the song they were playing,  
The first time we danced and I knew._

She sat on the tan leather sofa playing with her wedding band, awaiting his arrival. He was late. Today of all days, he was late.

The raven haired, brown eyed beauty was wearing a calf-length, strapless silver dress with slits reaching her thigh on each side and a white ribbon wrapped around her waist. Resting on her collarbone was a silver choker that had a large sapphire in the center. With white peep-toe high heels, she was definitely a sight to behold. She looked at her watch.

6:45

Their reservations were at seven- they'd never make it in time. She laughed to herself, he always did this. Every year was the same. Last year they were so late, the restaurant was closed. But she was hoping this year, the most important year yet, would be different.

This year was their twenty-fifth wedding anniversary.

_As we swayed to the music and held to each other,  
I fell in love with you. _

She sighed in defeat and arose from the couch. Apparently she would be cooking tonight…again. As she finished setting up the ingredients and washed her hands, there was a car honking it's horn outside. She then heard a very familiar song…

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner, every night?  
When we're together it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

Racing to the balcony, she whipped the doors open and looked over the railing. There he stood, leaning against the hood of a '67 candy apple red mustang with a black convertible top. Across the front windshield was a silver bow and on the convertible top it read, in silver letters:

I LOVE YOU KAGOME

With tears in her chocolate eyes, she ran through the house, down the stairs, out the front door, and straight into her husband's waiting arms.

_I'll always remember that magic moment,  
When I held you close to me._

She wrapped her arms around his neck as his went around her slender waist. As the song continued to play, they just stood there in the driveway, slowly dancing to the beautiful music.

_As we moved together, I knew, forever,  
You're all I'll ever need._

"I'm sorry I'm late sweetheart. But I had to pick something up." He smiled down at her with sparkling sapphire eyes.

"Honey, you know you really shouldn't have done this." she choked, giving him a watery, nonetheless genuine smile.

"But I'm not done yet."

She looked at him, head tilted to the side in confusion, only to see him grin down at her.

"I pushed back our reservations to seven-thirty. We'd better get going."

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner, every night?  
When we're together it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

As tears of joy rolled down Kagome's face, her husband wiped them away and softly caressed her cheeks with his lightly tanned thumbs. Bending down, he captured her trembling lips in a loving kiss, which she returned wholeheartedly.

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?  
Would you be my partner, every night?  
When we're together it feels so right,  
Could I have this dance for the rest of my life?_

As the sun was setting behind them, Kagome's husband pulled her flush against him and grinned.

"Happy anniversary, Kagome. I love you."

"Happy anniversary, Kouga. I love you too."

* * *

Well, I thought that turned out rather nicely, don't you? A nice, sweet little fluffy K/K drabble. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I can't wait to post some more fics as soon as I can!

P.S- Happy Anniversary Mommy and Daddy!

Ja!

*SB*


End file.
